


Chase Meets the Puppies

by TrashySwitch



Series: 7 Fluffy Balls of Joy [2]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Other, THIS IS CHASE'S NEW FAMILY!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Chase walks down the stairs and hears whimpering noises.





	Chase Meets the Puppies

Chase Brody makes a quick turn, and walks down the carpeted stairs. As he heads down more and more steps, he starts to hear some strange, high-pitched whimpering noises. Too tired to really process it, he walks right past the living room without a second thought. He walks to the kitchen, turns on the keurig machine and waits for it to heat up the water in the machine. After a few more seconds, the machine is ready for pouring. He puts a keurig coffee pod into the top, closes the lid, places a mug on the bottom and clicks the size amount. As the machine started whirling and making its usual coffee sounds, he decides to throw some bread into the toaster and push it down. He grabs out a plate, a knife, the container of margarine, and his preferred topping for his toast. Soon, the keurig machine stops pouring the coffee, and sucks in more water from the tank on the side of the machine. He grabs his black coffee, puts some cream and sugar into it, and mixes it together with a spoon. 

To save himself a handful of stuff to carry, he decides to place his drink down in the living room, and come back for his toast. What he DIDN'T expect, however, was to get his previous question answered so early in the morning. Chase just about dropped his coffee at the sight he saw: There was a barrier in the corner of the living room, filled with several sleeping puppies. Nearby, there was a big German shepherd dog laying down. Chase, with his shaky hands, placed down his coffee and observed the scene a little closer. The puppies were all kinds of different colors, mostly containing black, a shade of brown, and a couple of them had some white mixed into their fur. They were all sleeping in a big puppy pile, with some of them stirring around to get more comfortable. IT WAS THE MOST ADORABLE THING CHASE HAD EVER SEEN! And Chase had seen it all! He's seen adorable dogs, adorable cats, adorable bunnies and even adorable squirrels! He's held a couple newborn babies, and showered them with love as they hit childhood. His kids were adorable, but this was on a WHOLE NEW LEVEL! It took literally everything in him to not scream in excitement and jump around like a child. 

"Adorable, isn't it?" someone said. Chase jumped about 5 feet in the air, and let out a high yelp of surprise. He turned around, to see his friend Jackie, standing there with his Spiderman pajamas on. He was holding a plate with toast on it. Wait a second...

"Is that my toast?" Chase asked.

”...it was in the toaster...” Jackie replied, smirking as he took another bite. 

Chase rolled his eyes and smiled before looking back at the puppies. A couple of the puppies had awoken, and were stumbling over to the mysterious, big creature watching them. Chase smiled, reached a hand out and pet one of the black and dark brown puppies. Almost immediately, the puppy turned his head towards the hand, and started nipping and sucking on the fingers. The nipping was surprising at first, but comfortable enough to let them continue. Chase recognized that this was the puppy’s way of playing. The puppy must’ve thought his hand was a chew toy, because the puppy used his paws to pin his hand down so he could bite and nip the rest of his hand. 

Chase let out a little chuckle. “I need that hand. I’m not a chew toy.” Chase joked, pulling his hand back towards himself. As the hand left the puppy’s grasp, the puppy’s mouth followed it, and his paws tried to stop his new chew toy from leaving. Sadly for the puppy, he was no match for the moving chew toy. So, he let the hand go and decided to wrestle his sibling nearby. In no time at all, a little play fight had started between the two puppies. The jumped on top of each other, knocked each other down, and one of them even jumped and made the other puppy land on its back! But that didn’t stop it! It just rolled over onto its feet and kept playing! Chase was chuckling and watching in pure amusement. 

Jackie walked up behind him, holding a mug in his hand. “You forgot this.” Jackie said, before handing Chase his mug of coffee. 

“Thanks.” Chase replied. Grabbing his mug and drinking some warm coffee from it. 

Jackie decided to stay, and watch the puppies as well. “So, what’s it like being nipped at by puppies?” Jackie asked. 

“It’s...surprisingly not painful. And it’s more playful than...you know, to the death.” Chase replied, showing Jackie the dog slobber on his hand. 

“Ya...” Jackie said, before taking another sip of his own drink. A short silence began between them, before a thought came to Chase’s mind. 

“By the way...where did the dog and the puppies come from?” Chase asked, before taking another sip. Jackie stopped mid drink, lowered his cup, and swallowed it down. 

“Well...I was patrolling yesterday evening, and...I came across a howling sound. I soon learned it was coming from the mother-“ Jackie paused for a moment to point at the big German shepherd dog laying down a few feet in front of them. “-and I discovered she was raising a litter of puppies on her own...” Jackie finished. 

Chase gasped. “Oh my god...who, in the right mind, would think it’s okay to abandon a litter of puppies like that?!” Chase asked, shaking his head in disgust over the previous owner’s actions. 

“I don’t know. But for now, I think it’s a good idea to try and bathe them.” Jackie suggested. 

Chase turned towards the superhero. “Really? The mother doesn’t clean them herself?” Chase asked. 

“Well it does, but there’s only so much a mother can do to keep her litter of puppies clean.” Jackie said, before pulling out his phone. 

Jackie typed ‘How to wash a 4-week old puppy’ onto the Google search bar, and pressed return. A website came up, with a small paragraph explaining exactly what Jackie and Chase needed: 

“Remember some dogs only require a bath 3 to 4 times a year. So if you can clean your 4-week old puppy with a wet washcloth or puppy wipes, consider doing this before giving him a bath. ... There may not be a need to use dog shampoo on your 4-week old puppy. However, if he is extremely dirty you can find puppy shampoo.” Jackie read aloud. Chase smiled, before standing out of his seat. 

“I’ll go get a washcloth.” Chase suggested. 

“Get two, so we can tackle them faster.” Jackie suggested. Chase gave him a thumbs up, before heading into the bathroom. 

While Chase got that, Jackie started looking around for any more old blankets he can use to replace the current dirty blanket on top. Blanket in hand, Jackie walked up to the puppy barrier and started removing the current blankets. As he tried to calmly take off the blanket, the puppies started running towards the hand and fighting each other to try to touch and play with it. 

“Hey! Stop that! I’m trying to-Guys, please!” Jackie begged as his hands got scratched, bitten, and licked to death. Instead of trying to get them to move, he decided to drop the blanket and move them himself. He picked up each puppy individually, and moved them to the blanket layer space underneath the blanket he was replacing. Crumpling the filthy blanket into a ball, he threw that one aside and grabbed the folded blanket beside him. He unfolded it, placed it down, and straightened it up. Once it was straight enough, he grabbed the puppies and placed them onto the new blanket. Lastly, the new blanket was folded down and fixed up. All done! 

“I got the wet cloths!” Chase cheered, before throwing Jackie a cloth. Jackie caught it with his left hand, and used his right hand to lift up a puppy. Jackie placed the puppy on the ground, and with gentle precision, he wiped bits of dirt off the puppy. The puppy seemed to appreciate the massage, and laid there fairly well. 

After he put the puppy back in the barrier, Jackie looked over at Chase, who seemed to be doing fairly well himself. Not only was he washing the puppy very gently, but he was also imitating the puppy s whines and tiny barks. If Jackie wouldn’t have known better, he would’ve thought they were communicating! It was so adorable to watch! But, Jackie didn’t have time to watch. He had to wash another puppy. Jackie carefully grabbed another puppy, placed it on the ground, and started washing it with the cloth. However, this one wasn’t as cooperative. This one was really eager to play! 

“Hahaha! Hold on buddy! I’m getting there.” Jackie said, laughing at the puppy’s enthusiasm. After some more rubs, Jackie rolled the dog over to get its belly and chest. Though Jackie managed to get the chest all clean, it took a bit longer because Jackie kept on getting distracted by how FREAKING ADORABLE THE PUPPY WAS WHILE LAYING ON ITS BACK! Jackie let out a muffled squeal and covered his mouth. He took a quick peek at Chase, who was staring him down with a smirk on his face. 

“Let me see.” Chase said, before letting go of the puppy in his grasp. He took a few steps towards him, and practically died upon seeing the puppy’s position. 

“Awwwww! Look at de wittle puppy! Look at dis wittle, adowable puppy! You are so cute! Yes you are, OH, YES YOU ARE!” Chase cooed, giving the puppy belly rubs and scratches. The puppy turned itself onto its feet, and started jumping at the hands playing around with him. The puppy attempted to tackle both hands down, but to no avail. Soon, the puppy started letting out growl noises along with the traditional whimpering noises. Soon, the other puppy (that Chase had let go of) started joining in on the play fight. 

It was the puppy siblings, versus the two moving hands. Puppy J tries to run and tackle the left hand down, but struggles to hold it down. Puppy C comes to help its partner, but both of them get bulldozed off by their new arch nemesis: The right hand. The right hand proves to be stronger than the left hand. Both dogs take notice of this, and get ready to assert dominance. Together, they try and kill onto the right hand to pull it down. The hand doesn’t appear to be tired, but it’s not moving...Now’s their chance! Puppy J keeps it’s dead weight onto the right hand, while Puppy C tried to tackle down the left hand. The left hand proves to be resilient, however, as every attack proves to cause little damage to puppy C’s opponent. In an attempt at dominance, the puppy lets out a growl and does another tackle. Stronger than before, but not strong enough. The left hand stands once again! Blasted hand! In a fit of rage, the puppy takes a step back and...

“RAHF!” Chase and Jackie turn their heads towards the noise. The puppy had let out a high-pitched bark, that caught both adults off guard. Not only with its surprise factor, but with its adorable factor as well. 

“That was the most adorable bark I have ever heard in my entire life!” Chase exclaims, covering his rosy cheeks with his fists and practically rolling around, to try and cope with the cuteness overload. 

“Excuse me, vhat vas zhat no-“ Someone said behind them. Chase and Jackie turned around, and faced the person behind them. The person, who wore a lab coat and spoke with a German accent, had walked in and found the commotion. He proceeded to stare at the puppies for 5 seconds, before dropping his clipboard on the ground in front of him. “Vhat is going on? Vhere did zhese puppies come from?” The doctor asked. 

Jackie completely blanked out...how was he going to tell Dr. Schneeplestein about what happened? Will he understand? Will he put them into the dog pound?! So much for spreading joy to the house...


End file.
